Getting Back
by canadian.summers
Summary: I Dont Own Any Charectors Thanks To Ally Carter!
1. Chapter 1

"OMG Macey stop reading your stinkin' book!" I yelled

"Camie I am reading a VERY interesting book!" Macey yelled back at me

I ran up to her closed the book –without her book mark tee hee and then I picked up her bag (which was VERY heavy!) and threw it at her

"HEY!" Macey yelled

"I'm sorry school starts at nine and its 8:55!" I said back. I opened the door then went out into the hall way. While I was walking I passed Bex who left 10 minutes before us because she had to do something for class

"What took you guys so long!" she asked

"Macey and her stupid City Of Bones!" I told her

As we both walked together we passed the most annoying girl in our dorm –I think in the whole school! I picked up some leafs that had flew in from the front door and scrunched them up and plopped them in her bag. She didn't notice at first but after there was a trail of leafs that had fallen from her she turned around and snapped

"CAMMIE WHAT IS THIS TRAIL OF LEAFS DOING BEHIND ME!"

"I don't know! I'm just walking with Bex" I said and luckily the bell saved me!


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back to our dorm room was the most annoying part of my day! Macey Bex and I had had UNUF of that girl!

"You get the beeeeessssttttt of bboootthh woooorlds! Mix it all together and you know you got the best of both worlds!" she sang

"Oh shut up wont you!" Macey said to me

"Ugh that song sounds like day old trout if you ask me!" Bex said-she never fails to tell the truth!

We heard footsteps but didn't look behind because we knew who it was

"HHEEEYYY!" we heard as Liz pushed threw between Macey and I

"Hey Liz" we all said at the same time. Silence then laughter was now in the hall ways of the Gallagher Girl Academy-for exceptional young women

"Shhh... guys watch this!" I said quietly as we passed the front entrance. I grabbed some leafs, scrunched them up and plopped them in her backpack. She didn't notice. I blew my bangs out of the way and went into my room.

"City Of Bones Here I Come!" Macey said

"You Have Homework!" I said back.

She just made a funny face and then went back to reading. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK went our door. I got it-Macey said she needed her butey reading time. But it wasn't who we expected it to be. It was a man-definitely a man. In _all_ black.

"Helloooooo" I said getting ready to attack if needed to

"I need a girl named Macey" he said quickly

"I'm sorry but she cant talk to anyone right-" I had gotten cut off because he grabbed me held me up by the shirt. I kicked I screamed for help because once they attack they always have more people. Macey-who wouldn't have noticed if I didn't scream got up ran over and helped me get away. We finally got away after about 20 minutes

"Thanks Mace" I said

"You owe me" That's all she said back


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys I know I haven't updated for SOOOOOO long but here I am with chapter 3! Btw thanks to my BFF GallagherGirlMacey for giving me an idea!**

The next day was a weekend so I decided to do a prank on all of my roommates. I had had some water balloons from summer so I filled them all up(which took me a while because we have no hose!) then stuffed them in each of their trunks and I put on everyone's pillow!

-2 hours later-

"Cammie were back from shopping" Bex told up "ugh I am SO tired I think I'll have a nap"

And so she did she plopped open her trunk to change and SPLAT went all the water balloons on her! Then she laid on her pillow SPLAT right in her face!

"CAMMIE!" she yelled

"Yes Bex?" I asked trying my best not to laugh while the others were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" she asked me very very loudly!

"I have no clue! Hmm." I said hiding the case of water balloons

"Oh now ITS ON!" Bex said


	4. Chapter 4

Gosh living with 3 pranksters gets REALLY funny, hysterical, frightening and sometimes very mad. I at this point was the frighten one. I had no clue what or how they were going to be getting back at me for my _amazing_ water balloon prank.

"Hey Macey, what did you do your report on for English?" I asked

"Umm Cammie I'm not taking English this semester remmeemmbbeerr?" Macey replayed

"Oh yeah tottaly!" I said and then scooted down the hallway back to our room

"Okay I'm going to cheak EVERYTHING" I said to myself

Check the trucks. 2. Check the beds. the curtains- even the annoying girl would set up a prank there!

I pulled up the trunk lid then ducked. Hmm. Nothing I pulled up my bedding.

"AHH" I screamed. "Oh. Nothing" Then when I cheaked the curtains BAM splat when a big balloon filled with.. PENUT BUTTER. I couldn't help but give them props filling a balloon with penut butter was 1. Very hard and 2. A very well done prank!

"Hey Cam- AHHHH IT WORKED WHOO!" Liz yelled with exitment

"WOOT WOOT the penut balloon WORKED!" Bex added

"EEWWEE Cammie go take a shower you smell like penut butter and I don't want people to sniff you out by the penut butter sent!"

.

Later that night after we all had settled down with our pranks Tina decided to prank us all by putting a balloon on our seat so when we sat on it it popped

"What's with all the balloons?" I asked

"I don't know but I know we will think of something to get her back!"


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't sleep all night. Too much pranks, and Zach! I hadn't seen Zach all summer long, and I was getting worried! I finally fell asleep at 1:00 AM only to be woken up at 3:30 AM by big banging sounds from the outside hall! I looked around the room, everyone was still sleeping. Macey's hair was still perfect, Liz was half way out of bed and Bex lay on her side. Gosh how could I be the only one awake! I was in the middle of everyone so I wasn't even closest to the door! I was thinking of opening it just to see what was happening. Maybe a room across the hall was having a party. Or woke up early and was just making a mess trying to find todays outfit. Whatever it was they were making it very loud. I got out of bed and opened the door.

"AHH" I screamed "ZACH! What are you doing here! Your suppose to be at Blackthorn!"

"I snuck out! I haven't seen you all summer long and after what happened before summer break I wanted to cheack on you!" Zach explained

I sighed. "Zach." I said giving him a hug. "I missed you. I was worried about you to, but couldn't you wait until 4?" I asked

"No. At 4:30 we start to do training I had to come now." Zach said

"What was all the banging?" I asked

"I don't know, I thought you might..." Zach said. "I thought it might be construction going on but that can't be possible they would do it over the break. Wouldn't they?" Zach asked

"Yeah..." I replied

So if Zach didn't know, and I didn't know. Maybe mom knew? Next thing I knew we were tip toeing down the stairs of the academy to see if someone was down there.

"Abby I don't know Cammie has barley left here. This is her home. Her protection." I herd my mothers voice.

I gasped "Aunt Abby! No that's not the banging come on lets go up stairs" I whispered. Just as we got up to leave I herd the banging again. I looked back and saw what I had herd.

"CAMMIE DUCK!" Zach said in his loudest whisper.

I ducked just in time to hear a bullet hit the wall behind me. This was not a prank this was the real deal, and I had to find out why this was happening

"ABBY GO TO THE STAIRCASE GET CAMMIE OUT OF HERE I'LL STOP THEM!" I herd my mother yell at Aunt Abby.

Well I was already at the staircase and so was Zach. I turned to look at him but I did not see Zach. I saw just the staircase.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys okay well this is going to be the last chapter because I want to move on to different book series and just not this one this one was made out of bordome **** so yeah please understand **** oh smiley face **

"Cammie! Follow me!" my Aunt Abby told me. OMG I'm a fricken teenager! 17! Ugh I should know that im going to be getting shot! Well umm okay maybey not. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"Zach!" I said when we reached the top of the stair case on to the roof- wich i will admit it WAS freeazin cold being there at 4:00

"Cammie i have to tell you something" he said

"Me to" said aunt abby

"This thing going on right now" Zach started

"Is a" Aunt abby said

"PRANK!" they said at the same time

The end


End file.
